Letters to Loved Ones
by yacchin
Summary: This is just a collection of letters written from countries to their loved ones. Hope you enjoy.
1. Dear Germany,

Germany,

I heard you haven't left your room since that time. I know you're probably, like, wallowing in self-remorse or something right now.

But don't.

I mean, what's done is, like, done.

Everyone has their fights, right?

I'm not gonna lie and say you didn't hurt me or anything. But I'm totally fine now. Seriously.

I forgive you, Germany. And I hope you can forgive yourself.

No, scratch that. I don't hope you can forgive yourself.

I _need_ you to forgive yourself.

It, like, seriously hurts to know that you're hating yourself right now.

Please don't hate yourself. Love yourself. Love yourself like I love you.

And remember, Germany, that I could never hate you.

Love always,

Poland


	2. Dear Anko,

Anko,

How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? I am doing quite fine. It's peaceful here without your loud face around.

That was a lie.

I miss you, Anko. So much that it hurts. I miss your ridiculously loud laugh. I miss your stupid face. Most of all, though, I miss your warm kindness. Su-san treats me well enough here, but he still makes me nervous. He doesn't laugh, and he rarely smiles. Although I'm sure the same could be said of myself.

Enough of that, though. There is a reason for this letter. It is difficult for me to say, but. . I am dying, Anko. I can feel the life being drained out of me. It hurts, Anko. I'm scared. I don't want to die.

This will probably be the last time you hear from me. I am growing weaker and weaker each day.

Anko, I just want you to know that I love you. I truly do.

Goodbye.

-Norge


	3. Dear Tino,

Tino,

I'm so sorry. I failed you. I swore that I would protect you always, but I let Ivan take you away.

I don't expect you to forgive me. Not one bit.

I just

Tino, I

I love you, Tino. I love you more than I'd ever imagined I could love someone. And I went and just . . screwed things up. I'm sorry.

Like I said, I don't expect you to forgive me. But I will do everything in my power to take you back from him. I swear I will. I know he isn't treating you well. And I cannot stand the thought of that. I will bring you back in one piece.

You might not even be getting this letter. . .but, Tino, wait for me. Wait for me to rescue you. I promise, it will be soon.

I love you.

-Berwald


	4. Dear England,

England,

What's up? Things are great here, bro. The weather is fantastic, and trade is thriving! I'm as happy as I could be!

Did that last sentence hurt? It hurt me. Because it's not true. Yes, things are good here. But I'm miserable. I miss spending time with you, man. I miss it a lot.

I know you're probably mad at me. You're probably thinking that I didn't just declare independence because of the taxes and shit.

If you're thinking that, you're right.

I said that I can't be your little brother anymore. .because I'm in love with you, England. It was getting unbearable, being treated like a brother. I would always hope for more, and just end up disappointed.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I'm sorry.

I love you.

-America


	5. Dear Feliciano,

Dear Feliciano,

How are you? i feel like it was just yesterday that I saw your beautiful smile, rather than the four months it's been. Sometimes, I worry that I'll start to forget the warm feeling of your hands in mine. . .

Things are a bit on the tough side over here. It is always cold, and we lost a large portion of our rations when the enemy burned down our main camp.

I miss you, Feliciano. I'm so scared that I won't ever be able to see you again. I don't want to fight anymore, Feli. I just want to go home and be with you.

But I have to stay. I have to keep fighting. To protect you, and everyone else.

I promise, Feli, that I will do whatever I can to come home alive.

I promise.

I love you

-Ludwig

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay. So a GerIta was requested. But from Italy's POV. For whatever reason, I absolutely could not manage to do that. And my pen just sort of shat this out. So enjoy~**


End file.
